


Secret Shipping

by AnotherShotofBourbon



Series: Soulmates [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherShotofBourbon/pseuds/AnotherShotofBourbon
Summary: Korra works for Avatar, a secret organization that, with the help of Raava, figures out the best possible soulmate for people and tries to pair them up without them knowing. It's a very complicated job. It also sucks a little bit, since Korra doesn't have a soulmate of her own (it's part of the job). It becomes more challenging than she was expecting when she is tasked with finding the perfect match for Asami Sato.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike my previous story this one is all fluff all the time. Which is me being back to form I guess?

            Being a Fixer was boring as hell. Well, the day-to-day was boring as hell. The overall “what we do here” stuff was pretty amazing. Bringing together soulmates was super cool.

            There were so many things to go through to make something as so simple as getting two people to meet. First of all you’d have to go through all of the potential matches for a person. You’d have to figure out the best match for them based on what they need (and to a lesser extent what they want), what their preferences are, location, financials, employment, likes, dislikes, movability, everything. There’s so much information to sort through. And then you have to figure out what kind of person they need in their life. Do they need someone who challenges them? Someone who supports them? Do they need someone who argues with them, but in that awkward, loving way? Do they need someone that they agree with on everything? Once you have those answers you need to compare those answers to the answers with other people, try to find the best possible match. But even if you have the best match of 100% (an actual impossibility) you need to make sure that they are appropriate for each other. And it sucks a lot to know that this poor man (who still can’t afford the doctor’s visits to make his body match the rest of him) has a near-perfect match way the hell over in the furthest reaches of the Earth Kingdom but that lovely lady can’t leave her ailing family or help out her soulmate financially.

            So you make some concessions on their behalf, their perfect match is half a world and a couple big hospital bills away. Maybe it isn’t the perfect match. But each of these people have someone who is a good, but not as good, match in their city and they will be mostly happy for their days together.

            Being a Fixer sucks sometimes.

            No, scratch that, it sucks most of the time.

            But the job is trying to help people be as happy as possible. So in theory it doesn’t suck that much. It just sucks knowing that there is someone out there who will make the client happier that they might never meet under any circumstances.

            And that was Korra’s life in a nutshell: everything sucks because she couldn’t make most people happier than what they had.

            Like the current case she was working on. She had the absolutely perfect match for this guy, but this guy hadn’t figured out where he fit on the sliding scale of sexuality and if she tried to orchestrate him meeting his 82.5% perfect match he might run from the realization and ruin that thing.

            Which meant Korra had to put a hold on that job and hope that the poor guy figured it out sooner rather than later so he could meet his soulmate before he wasted too much time.  The sigh she let out was nothing short of deep and epic. Korra loved her job and hated it in equal measure. She had all this knowledge that she couldn’t use. If she was still an Avatar she’d just find this boy in Republic City, slap him several times, and tell him that it was ok to like boys and girls at the same time, hand him some chocolates, and push him into the cute boy that lived across the street. And that is why they stopped sending her out into the field.

            And then there was the added problem that she would never find her own soulmate. Part of the job, you became a Fixer, or an Avatar, and you lost a soulmate. Or maybe it was the other way around? She could never remember. What was that phrase someone once used it to describe it?

“ _ Oh right: does the walker chose the path or the path chose the walker? _”

            Before she started work on the next case, which would probably take her the better part of a week to sort through all of the math and preferences and shit even with Raava’s help, Korra decided that she really needed some more coffee.

            Dark as night and sweeter than hell. Korra spent more time than was reasonable doctoring the steaming liquid, putting off returning to her desk. Once she had got it just right, she’d run out of excuses to keep putting off someone’s soulmate compromise.

            Sure she, as a Fixer didn’t have a soulmate. But there were plenty of people that worked her for her to hook up with. Maybe she’d finally bite the bullet and ask Kyoshi out for drinks. Spirits, was that woman attractive and intimidating as hell. And Korra wasn’t entirely sure how she’d feel about being the fourth person in a poly-relationship.

            For now, however, Korra just took her coffee back to her desk and finally opened her next task.

            She almost choked on her coffee. It burned in her sinuses and it took several moments for that sensation to subside (although the smell of coffee would stay with her for hours).

            It was Tenzin’s Ex.

            Tenzin, technically her boss, and one of the older Fixers in the business, had dated a girl he knew as a kid for a long while, apparently the breakup was legendary. This was well before Korra’s time, but she’s heard stories.

            And now Raava was telling her that she had to find a soulmate. For Lin Beifong.

            Holy shit. This was going to be awkward and amazing.

            She had to do it.

            Sure enough, figuring out Lin Beifong, and what she needed from a relationship took the better part of a week. Raava gave her a lot of information, but sometimes it came through in unsorted clumps. It was a lot of work for Korra to sort through to double check all the boxes were checked correctly. Yet, finding someone who qualified for her soulmate was stupidly easy it turned out.

            Kya, Tenzin’s older sister, was one of the highest matches Korra had ever seen (or heard about). 86.1% compatible. The near perfect amount of challenging, accepting, sweet, nice, hot, fiery. A number this high made it Korra’s sworn duty to get these two together.

            The question was why it didn’t happen earlier. They both seemed to be aware of the other’s attraction, but never acted on it.

            The problem was, after almost a full day of pouring through both their records, Tenzin. Neither woman wanted to do something and make everything incredibly awkward being around him. Kya didn’t want to offend her brother. Lin looked the type that would be afraid of being burned the same way as before, and would still be awkward about being around Tenzin and his (somehow still growing) family.

            Sure, Tenzin might be an Fixer and not have a proper soulmate but he found a relationship that works with Pema. It worked really well. So it did give Korra a little hope that she could find something within the confines of her job.

            Korra stared at the problem before her for a good long while. How to get these two badass older ladies together, and somehow make it ok by Tenzin. She knew Kya pretty well. She was practically an aunt at this point. She’d never met Lin, but judging from her angry mug on the front of the case file, Korra guessed they wouldn’t get along.

            Maybe the key to the solution was Tenzin, get him to apologize to Lin, make everything cool between them. That would ease some of the tension. Wouldn’t it?

            Or maybe she should just call up Kya and say “hey look, you and Lin should totally make out.” She wasn’t in the family business of soulmate finding, but she knew enough about it that if Korra was just like “look: Lin, you, make it happen” she’d figure it out.

            Would that be unethical? Telling someone they were very good together and expecting them to figure it out? It would be lazy, it would be putting her job on someone else.

            Finally, an idea popped into her head.

            As she did sometimes, she went to Tenzin for help.

            “Tenzin, you got a minute?” she asked from his office doorway.

            “Of course, what can I help you with?”

            “I have a soulmate problem,” she said.

            “Ok, what’s the problem?”

            “I have a very high match. Mid-eighties.”

            Tenzin nodded in approval, it was a very high number. “What’s keeping them apart?”

            “An ex. Not a mutual ex. But one of them is very good friends with the other’s ex. They’d be great together. I triple checked Raava’s math. But the exes aren’t really… cool. And everything would be super awkward. But they’re so good together! I don’t know how to fix it without shoving them together and locking them in a closet.”

            “That is an interesting conundrum,” Tenzin said, stroking his goatee thoughtfully.

            “I was thinking if the ex apologized to the potential soulmate ex everything would be a lot smoother, not that everything would be solved, but it would be easier to get to two of them together without as much guilt.”

            “That is true, but you might need some kind of blessing from the third party beforehand, and orchestrating that would be tricky.”

            “How did you deal with Lin? She was pretty bitter after the breakup if I remember the stories correctly,” Korra slipped in.

            “What? Who told you!”

            “Oh come on Tenzin, it’s supposed to be ancient history right? You have three and a half kids with Pema.”

            “Things between me and Lin are fine.”

            “So how did that apology go? I’m curious and I think there is a lot of bad blood in my case, and any insight you’ve got would help. I’m not exactly miss qualified here. I haven’t had a single romantic encounter.”

            “I said, we are fine.”

            “So you apologized? You told Lin that you were sorry for everything? And she was cool with it? How did that go?”

            “We are both adults! And it was a long time ago!”

            Korra rolled her eyes. “Never mind. I’ll go ask Kyoshi.”

            That left Tenzin sputtering and red faced. Hopefully it was enough to get him to actually apologize to Lin and leave Korra room to maneuver. This wasn’t really her job, she stopped being an Avatar a year ago, but this was too good to push off on someone else.

            But for now, it was quitting time. She’d put in a solid ten hours to trying to solve this problem and redo calculations, now was time for some noodles that were delicious and terrible for her physique and naps.

            It was always so strange going out in the world.

            Korra knew so much about everyone out here (maybe not these specific people, but if she wanted to know anything and everything about the guy at the noodle bar, she could find it out). She was trying so hard to find them love, to get them to their happiest possible states. And yet she was outside the equation.

            It was an old, bitter hurt.

            Even though she was content with where she was, Korra still wished for someone to share a bed with. And it certainly didn’t help that there were so many goddamn pretty people in this city. So many pretty girls, so many cute boys. Cute girls. Pretty boys.

            The one downside to bisexuality is that there are so many attractive people.

            But Korra shrugged, went to the gym, finished her strenuous workout, and went back to her apartment to finally fall into sleep.

            The next day, as she cradled her third cup of coffee, Korra finally felt awake enough to start dealing with Lin Beifong and Kya’s romantic entanglement.

            She read through a few lines in a sleepy daze just to reacquaint herself with what happened over the past few days, when she noticed that something changed.

            No longer was there a potential problem labeled. “Relationship with Tenzin” was no longer a factor contributing to these two women being apart.

            “He actually did it,” Korra said to herself. “I don’t believe it was that easy.”

            But now she was at a loss for what to do next. She couldn’t play Kya, she knew all the tricks. She didn’t know Lin at all, so playing that would be awkward as everything suggested she was as stubborn as Korra, so the subtle approach wouldn’t work.

            The only way to get it to work was to go through Kya.

            Which meant that Korra had one play to make.

            She picked up her phone and typed out a quick text. “Did you know that your brother apologized to Lin for everything he did to her?”

            Ten minutes later Kya responded with a shocked emoji. “O_o”

            “Seriously. He did. You know what that means?”

            Kya sent a side eye emoji followed by a lot of periods. “<_< >_> <_< >_> ……….”

            “Look, you know the game. You know my job. I don’t want to insult you by trying to play you. I just want to hand you a bunch of flowers and push you into Lin’s office and watch through the keyhole.”

            Now Korra was receiving a bunch of knife emojis.

            “Come on! Do it! I want to be able to close out this job before the day is over!”

            “Seriously?”

            “That and I want you to be happy.”

            “Korra, are you screwing with me?”

            “On my honor no.”

            Another side eye emoji.

            “May your mother, the wonderful Katara, strike me down if I’m lying.”

            “0_o”

            “Kya… I ship it.”

            “I hate you so much.”

            “Go shower, put on some sexy perfume, and make out with Lin Beifong.”

            “You are a little shit.”

            “Good luck!”

            Knife and heart emojis.

            Korra smiled to herself, marked the job as “Pending Interaction” signaling that she’d done all she could from here. Time for a quick bathroom break and more coffee before she opened up the next soulmate job.

            Twenty minutes later, Korra was back at her desk and she pushed the button to let Raava know that she was ready for the next person.

            The picture that came up was a girl of stunning beauty. Eyes, hair, lips, everything was beyond Korra’s ability to think. She was gorgeous.

            In fact the only reason Korra was able to move was because she slipped and accidentally clicked on the auto-generate matches button. (Which was always a gamble in that more often than not it generated poorly matched people that never seemed to make it out of the 60’s without Korra double checking the math personally.)

            The first match to come up was a boy with very silly eyebrows and a relatively low number. Only 69.1% It wasn’t great, but Korra had definitely seen better.

            Raava may be a source of light and goodness and keen on helping humanity become better, but sometimes she needs a human touch. The numbers might be off a little, Korra might be able to edge this couple up a little bit, if she reviewed the files for… Asami and Mako a bit more.

            For the rest of the day Korra spent pouring over the file of this Asami person. And she was thoroughly convinced that these two people might be the most attractive couple she’d ever come across.

            That and Asami was the perfect woman. An engineer and builder. A smart woman with style, sexiness in spades, and confidence of world leader. She ran a company bigger than most in the world. But it was her fatal flaw that made Korra’s heart beat a little faster: selfless to the point of self-destruction.

            Apparently this girl cared too much about her friends, her significant others, her company, other people to the point where her own life started to suffer a little.

            And she officially labeled herself as bisexual.

            Korra was in heaven.

            She was going to find this girl the most perfect match that she could find, even if she had to go through a hundred million files.

            But first she was going to start with this… Mako person with the interesting eyebrows.

            After pulling a thirteen hour day reading everything in the two people’s files, Korra came to the conclusion that Raava was super wrong about these two. 69.1% was way too high.

            She put in her suggested adjustments and her reasons why and after a brief loading period the new number reflected Korra’s judgements.

            57.2%

            No way would Korra let Asami settle for something so low. She would find Miss Sato someone in the high 80’s if it was the last thing she ever did.

            For the next two weeks Korra spent more time at the office than was reasonable. She went through hundreds of potential matches. None of them got above that initial 69.1% that Mako had with her. It was infuriating.

            But on the plus side Korra was getting rather good at discerning Asami’s tastes by now, she could dismiss people without having to read their entire dossiers. A few pages were more than sufficient.

            She was beginning to suspect something was wrong with Raava. She wasn’t giving out good enough matches to make this whole thing worthwhile. And there was no way that Asami didn’t have a match, she was too awesome not to.

            “Come on!” Korra muttered darkly as she viciously pushed the new match button.

            The next number to show up was stupidly high, like high enough for Korra to scoff at it

            93.5%

            She’d never seen a number that high. No one working here has ever seen a number that high. She’d heard rumors that someone once saw a perfect 90.0% but that was apparently Aang and Katara that someone had input into the system after they ran off to get married. So Korra wasn’t sure if she believed the story.

            Still she clicked on the profile and read through it. And she was a little jealous of this person. They really did seem perfect for Asami. Almost everything that the girl needed was provided by this person.

            Korra powered through the dossier at record speed. She was convinced that this was it, the most perfect match. But the profile refused to give her a picture or a name.

            Raava really was having some issues.

            “Come on!” Korra gritted her teeth and forced a refresh.

            The page loaded slowly, agonizingly slowly.

            When it did load it only showed her own stupid grin.

            “Oh…”

            Well that can’t be right. Fixers don’t have soulmates. You might get one if you quit the job for long enough, but Korra has been pulling more hours here than she has in recent years.

            In a panic, she double checked her bank account and found out that, yup Raava paid her a few days ago, so as far as she knows she still works here.

            It has to be a glitch of some sort.

            In one of the most surreal things Korra had ever done, she went through her own profile and meticulously double checked that it was, in fact, hers.

            The first stuff was easily. Age, height, weight, all that jazz was right on. Annoyingly so. But then again, it was Raava. And other than this whole “Korra and Asami: OTP” glitch/mistake/thing, Raava was usually really damn good at this.

            Next on the double checking that this was Korra in the system she had no reason for being in was likes and dislikes. A massive list really, and it would take her most of the day to read through a decent chunk of it, but Korra wasn’t going to leave until she figured this nonsense out.

            She read through the first half of the list in a little over a day. In which she barely left the office, and found herself asleep on her desk more than once.

            “Ok, I am not ‘absolutely in love’ with noodles,” she muttered under her breath at the computer screen. “I just really really like them and would eat them for every meal if I could and in fact I want noodles right now but I wouldn’t say that I _love_ them.”

            Her computer hummed in what she could only interpret as a judging sound.

            “And I don’t hate the Wolf Bats! They are just cheating bastards and terrible people and the worst thing to happen to sports and Tahno would be better equipped as a crash test dummy since he uses enough hairgel for his hair to be a helmet designed to withstand high speed impacts.”

            Another whir of the computer fan.

            “Shut up.”

            All in all her likes and dislikes were once again, annoyingly accurate. And also strangely enlightening. Korra was learning things about herself in a bizarre way, like the fact that she actually super loves mint chocolate chip ice cream on days that were above ninety degrees. She knew that she liked it, but she just never realized that she might kill a man to get her hands on some under those circumstances.

            Or that she considers anything about 25-50 degrees to be sweater weather. And below that is ‘eh, might need a hat’. Above that and Korra is all for going to beach.

            “I am super weird,” she muttered to herself.

            Just as she was about to look through the next list of her own likes and dislikes (page 22 of 36) Kyoshi walked up to her desk.

            “What are you still doing here?” asked the massive fixer.

            “What? Nothing!” Korra said as she hastily shut off her monitor.

            “Are you crushing on one of the applicants?” Kyoshi asked seriously.

            “No!”

            “It’s not healthy Korra. Come out with us tonight. Get a drink. Get laid. Take your mind off the job for once.”

            “But this is a big one,” Korra tried to wriggle out of the invite.

            “No, come on.” Kyoshi walked into Korra’s little cubicle, picked her up out of her chair, and just carried her off in a fireman’s carry. “We are getting a drink. Work will be here tomorrow.”

            “But… it’s a match in the 90’s…” Korra muttered.

            “Ha! It’s probably a glitch with Raava. I’m sure you’ll get back in tomorrow morning and there’ll be some simple solution to the pairing that shows they’re really a nice 70’s couple.”

            “I mean probably, but I haven’t figured it out yet and it’s gonna annoy me all night.”

            “Korra, you need to have a social life outside of work.”

            “Fine.” She slumped into the carry and just let the warrior woman Kyoshi carry her out of the office and to the local bar. “How’s the relationships going?”

            “Good, good. _ Yun and Nanuq are great. _ It’s nice having a cuddle pile to go home to every night, if you’d be interested.”

            “I’m good for now,” Korra said from Kyoshi’s shoulders. “Thanks though.”

            Kyoshi shook her head and finally deposited Korra on a bar stool. “What do you want to drink?”

            Even though Korra was out, drinking and eating with coworkers and friends, her mind was still on the job. It almost always was on the job. But this was more consuming than usual.

            It did involve her after all.

            She had a drink or two and made the appropriate excuses to the appropriate people before sneaking out of the bar. Not with the intention of returning home to her apartment, but to head back to work. There was a problem for her to solve and damnit, she was going to solve it.

            Korra didn’t know if the problem was that she was this girl’s soulmate or that this girl was hers.

            The computer was still on a waiting for her, when she snuck back into the office well after midnight. There had to be something wrong. There’s no way that Korra, weirdo, dork Korra, was someone’s soulmate. And even if she was there is no way they’d be that perfect, that cute, that cool. Then there is no such thing as an above 90% match. Just didn’t happen.

            There had to be a problem, and Korra was going to find it.

            She was on her third pot of coffee (at this point she just carried the whole pot, sugar included in it) back to her desk and drank it with a straw, by the time other people started filtering into the office in the morning.

            Korra finished the pot of coffee around seven in the morning, when she finished going through her own questionnaire.

            It was… terribly accurate.

            Which was… unfortunate?

            This thing clearly had the correct Korra, with the right personality and all that jazz. She didn’t know this Asami so she’d have to assume that her personality questionnaire was accurate.

            Well this was turning out to be an interesting problem that she legit didn’t know how to solve. The only other option was the open up the program itself and see what Raava was trying to pull with this match up, but she didn’t know anything about this code or whatever. Or she could just go ask Raava directly, which would be a little awkward. And might require Korra to go back to her apartment and shower.

            Ugh, time for another pot of coffee. She’ll be up all day until she’s figured out the mistake that lead to her being matched up with this perfect woman.

            Damn, it was late. Or early? Or did it crossover into the realm of “real people” time? It was almost eight in the morning. And Korra had been awake for… a while. Math was hard at this stage. Maybe it was time to take some of this home and go to bed…

            Korra printed out some of these pages that she really needed to go through, to bring home with her. Maybe the solution would present itself if she just went through it with a red pen. In the background, she heard someone speaking with Tenzin, who was starting to get a little loud, which meant that someone was annoying him.

            Normally she’d see what was happening and maybe try to help, because Tenzin might be a pain, but he was her pain. And besides, it was only funny to make him squirm when she was the one doing it. Or when Kyoshi was making out with someone in the janitor’s closet again. But she was tired and had to figure this out.

            The conversation/argument was still going on when Korra finished her printing nonsense. It was too much effort to care, hopefully she could sneak by without attracting attention or “why are you going home so early?” Or maybe any judgments thrown at her for “awake for thirty six something hours” look.

            But she had to exit through the front of the building to leave, and see who was giving Tenzin such trouble.

            “I don’t think you understand,” Tenzin was saying loudly, and in that certain tone he uses for when he feels like he has to repeat himself because you don’t understand what he’s saying, “we are not a dating service.”

            “No, you just find people who are soulmates and try to set them up without them knowing?” asked a voice. A nice voice. Possibly a lady voice.

            Curiosity at who it was, and who could have figured out what they does here, Korra turned the corner to see who was talking with Tenzin.

            “Doesn’t that strike you as an invasion of privacy? Also how do you make any money?” the voice asked.

            A tall, dark haired beauty was talking to Tenzin and she was clearly in control of the conversation, just by the cut of her shoulders, lips pulled into a thin frown, perfectly kept eyebrows slanted into a frustrated point, eye makeup that looked like gorgeous armor, and green eyes that Korra wanted to dive into, and HOLY SHIT ASAMI WAS HERE!

            Korra slipped or tripped on something and proceeded to spill and bunch of papers all over the floor. Dozens of papers, of printed out information of Asami Sato and herself and how they are perfect together.

            Right in front of Asami, and Tenzin, but mostly in front of Asami.

            Korra scrambled. She quickly tried to gather everything together and shove it out of sight. Any tiredness she might have been experiencing at that point in time was instantly banished by stress adrenaline. If Asami saw this she’d probably die.

            “Here.”

            “Thanks,” Korra said grabbed a handful of handed out pages.

            “No problem,” said a voice, warm, friendly. “You look like you need the help.”

            “I doooo…” Korra drew out the last syllable for way too long as she realized who was helping her.

            Asami smiled at her. “Something I said?”

            “Asami!”

            “I see my reputation proceeds me.”

            “What? No! I mean,” Korra stammered trying to find a way out of this. But instead she just snatched the papers out of Asami’s hand. “Yes. But this is not something you should see!”

            “Why not?” Asami said as she withheld a paper from Korra.

            “Because! It’s… uh…” But it was too late Asami started reading the paper in front of her, which also just so happened to be the first page of her profile, listing a bunch of numbers and compatibility scores and such for her and Korra. “Because it’s about you.”

            “What the hell. This is not ok!”

            Tenzin tried valiantly to intervene but that wasn’t going to work.

            “What is this?” Asami demanded.

            Korra sighed, waved Tenzin off. “Sorry. I’m pulling a lot of hours trying to find you the right soulmate.”

            “Right? What the hell happens here? How do you know all this stuff about me?” Asami said loudly, almost yelling at this point.

            “Ok, ok. I’ll answer all your questions,” Korra said as she stood up, cascading papers in her hand. “I just need a like ten minutes. Can I have that? I’ve been up for almost two days. And I need some coffee. And maybe to be set on fire.”

            “Yeah,” Asami said. “Where’s your breakroom?”

            “Uh, follow me,” Korra said.

            As she worked over towards the breakroom she saw Kyoshi walking the other way.

            “Kyoshi!” Korra hissed.

            “What?”

            “Take all of these,” Korra said as she threw all of the papers into Kyoshi’s arms. “And burn them.”

            “Why?”

            Korra just flicked her eyes behind her.

            “Oh, yeah. Good luck,” Kyoshi said as she stalked off, arms full of information about Korra and Asami.

            “Here’s the glorious breakroom, where dreams are made,” Korra said as she started pulling out various things to make her emergency caffeine death coffee.

            “Making 36-hour coffee?” Asami asked.

            “Something like that,” Korra mumbled. “I’m fighting to remain conscious.”

            “Here,” Asami said as she gently pushed Korra out of the way. “What you need to do is brew the coffee regularly. Then run it through again, but this time with fresh grounds and a couple of those instant ground espresso shots thrown in.”

            “I can feel my esophagus crying already.”

            “No one said it would be easy.”

            They both watched the coffee for a long minute. Then Asami turned to Korra and said, “So what do you do here? Besides spying on me.”

            “Uh… well it’s weirdly complicated,” Korra said. “There’s lots of math involved, and spirits, and the spirit world.”

            Asami’s frown was evident that, that answer was no answer. The coffee finished and Asami started to double brew it, but with espresso thrown in.

            “What do you do here? You specifically.”

            “Well, that’s also complicated…” Korra trailed off. “I’m now a Fixer. I get a person from Raava. And then a list of potential matches and I have to go through them, make sure the math adds up, and then pick the best one to pair them off with.”

            “But what about asexual people? What about polyamorous people? How do you know that people are better for some and not others? What about-“

            “So many questions,” Korra muttered as she grabbed the finished coffee pot, poured in a bunch of sugar, threw in some milk. “Ok we don’t pair asexual people up with romantic partners. We send them some stuff that is essentially ‘it’s ok to be asexual’ and we find some platonic soulmates for them. People they’d make really good friends with. Coffee?”

            “Yeah, I’ve been up all night.”

            “Really? You don’t look it.”

            “The wonders of makeup.”

            Korra poured two cups of coffee, handed on to Asami, and carried the pot back to her desk.

            Asami looked across Korra’s chaotic desk. Papers, pens, empty coffee mugs, lots of pictures of friends and family.

            “Uh, sorry for the mess,” Korra apologized as she just swept across the desk with her arm and threw a bunch of stuff out.

            “It’s ok, you should see my workstation. Take this but add in a bunch of engine grease. Pretty dog.”

            “Oh, that’s Naga, my other half. My best friend.”

            “I can’t imagine it’s easy to live with a dog that big.”

            “It isn’t, not in this city in my shoebox apartment,” Korra said sadly. “She’s with my parents down south, at least until I can save up for a house with a yard. But like a big yard and these things are super expensive.” Korra took a sip of the double brewed coffee. “This is terrible coffee, but I can feel it working. Whew.”

            “Lots of practice.”

            “What was your next question? Oh right, poly people. Same deal, we make sure they know that it’s ok, and we basically just wait for them to come up multiple times.” Korra sipped her death coffee and sat down. “Where are we? Uh… I think I cut you off before you asked your next question.”

            “How do you know who is best for someone?” Asami asked. “What about sexualities or distance or…”

            “Distance is very hard,” Korra admitted. “Part of what makes a good match is availability. Like if your perfect match is in a poor town in the middle of the Earth Kingdom, sixty miles away from a town with a cell tower, and you don’t have the power or the money or the time to get out there, and they don’t either, well then that’s not really a helpful match.”

            “I see.”

            “And sexualities and stuff are all factored in.”

            “How is this stuff factored in, exactly?”

            Korra sighed after another sip of coffee. “A whole lot of math and spirit world shenanigans.”

            “What does that mean?” Asami said. “Personality quizzes I take online when suitably bored at work? Buzzfeed quizzes? Spy cameras set up in my penthouse when I redid my kitchen?”

            “No, nothing that invasive.”

            “That’s not really all that comforting there Korra.”

            “Yes, I realize that. Sorry. I’ve been doing this job for… shit almost nine years. I forget that not everyone knows everything about this job.” Korra stood up, and motioned for Asami to follow her. “Let’s do the grand ‘first day’ tour. Shall we?”

            “That might be helpful.” Asami grabbed her cup of coffee and followed Korra back towards the front of building.

            “Welcome to Avatar,” Korra said. “We’re in the business of secret soulmates.”

            “Secret? How does that work?”

            “Ah the same first question everyone asks.” Korra smiled. “Human beings are funny. You tell us the wall has wet paint and we have to touch it to be sure. You tell us that this person is perfect for us and we scoff and say ‘no way!’ We’ve found out of that the more we just introduce people to soulmates by saying ‘soulmates!’ it doesn’t work out nearly as well as we’d like it to. Sometimes it works, often times it doesn’t. So we try to… trick sounds like the wrong word, but trick them into figure it out for themselves.”

            “I see.”

            “If you’ll follow me.” Korra continued into the office proper, the field of cubicles and computers. “This is where the Fixers sort through all the data and math and stuff to pick out the best matches. Depending on the person and whole host of various other factors, it can take a couple of days or a couple of weeks.”

            “How, exactly do you determine the best matches? What kind of data?” Asami asked.

            Korra nodded and swallowed her coffee. “Excellent questions, but we’ll get to that in a moment. First I’d like to show you a couple of things.”

            “Like what?”

            “First of all the computer systems,” Korra said as they walked passed a very large room of cold servers. “They handle some very complex math and a lot of it.”

            “Impressive server farm. How often do you get it updated?”

            “As often as possible. I think like every year or so? I’m not a computer person.”

            “And what kind of person are you?”

            “I like to think I’m a people person.”

            “And yet you’re back here with computers and math all day.”

            “Well I used to be out in the field trying to sneakily get people together, but I’m bad at sneaking. And I might have accidentally gotten two people stuck in an elevator for three hours and it turns out that they had a real problem with enclosed spaces that _was not in the primer_ , but it worked out because the boy I got them trapped with was super sweet about it. And I didn’t plan on the elevator breaking down, I just had both of them in the same elevator and pushed all of the buttons so they’d be stuck together for a while. I didn’t know it was going to be for three hours.”

            “So, you’re the reason for the discretionary rule?”

            “I mean…”

            “You’re the person who goes ‘you’re perfect for each other now maaaake out’?”

            “If they are perfect for each other, yeah why not?” Korra shrugged as they approached a big, impressive looking wooden door that seemed out of place with the computers and monitors and server farm.

            “Now I’m a little concerned with why my case is taking you so long,” Asami commented.

            “We’ll get to that later, but first I have something I’d like you to meet,” Korra said as she swung the door open. Did her eyes just flash, brilliant, white? “Asami, meet Raava.”

            Before Asami was something she could only describe as a kite made of light.

            “Miss Sato,” the spirit said with a resonant voice that spoke to Asami’s very being. “Korra. Hello.”

            Korra had a wide grin on her face. “Hey there Raava.”

            “I understand that you have some questions for me?” the spirit asked Asami.

            “Yeah… uh… mostly privacy concerns and how you think you know what the best person for each of is?”

            “The answer to both of those questions is the same. Human beings, unlike every other living being, is both physical and spiritual. I know each of you like you would know your children.”

            “I wouldn’t know much of that,” Asami muttered.

            “I do not spy, I do not pry, little Asami. You come to me in dreams, in moments of quiet contemplation. You tell me what you need, and I try to provide.”

            “I’m not sure I believe you. I don’t remember coming to you,” Asami said.

            “Perhaps not, but you did come to me. Your subconscious is asking for something.”

            “What, exactly, is my subconscious asking for?”

            “I’m sure Korra can give you what you’re looking for.”

            “Yeah, I can,” Korra said. “If you’ll follow me back to my desk.”

            Asami nodded and turned away from the giant spirit. “Thanks for your time.”

            Korra ushered Asami out of the room and turned to look back at Raava and glared at the spirit. “Really?” she mouthed.

            The great spirit of light, love, goodness flickered in what Korra recognized as silent laughter.

            Korra sat back down at her desk and computer, across from the all too lovely Asami.

            “A lot of the information we get comes from Raava and the spirit world,” Korra said. “It’s a lot of information, even for Raava and her army of acolytes. So we use the computers to help with the data processing. And we compile profile and get the matches from Raava. I sift through all of the information to double check the compatibility.”

            Korra pulls up Asami’s profile and shows her all of the stats and numbers.

            “Wow… that’s… a lot.”

            “Yeah.” Korra spins the monitor back around to keep Asami from seeing that she’s been paired off with her. “Now the average match we deal with, or aim for, is high 70’s, low 80’s if we are supremely lucky.”

            “No 100% matches?”

            “Remember when I said human beings are funny animals? Well there is no such thing as a perfect match.”

            “No one out there ever has the same opinions?”

            “On everything? No. Because no one lives the same life. And no one is totally compatible. Just more compatible than others.”

            “How come there are no matches in the high 90’s?”

            “I haven’t seen one.”

            “Ok, I understand what you do here. Now why have you been losing so much sleep over my case?” Asami asked. Her perfect green eyes staring right through to the heart of Korra.

            “Because… well…” _I’m your soulmate apparently and I’m not supposed to have one_. “Sometimes Raava’s math is a little off, that’s why I’m here. I need to double check the numbers.” She pushed several buttons and brought up this boy Mako’s profile. “Your first match was only ok. In the 60’s.”

            She turned the screen to show Asami, who made a face.

            “What?”

            “Oh god. Not Mako. He’s a… good friend… But…” Asami trailed off.

            “Not your type?”

            “Yeah… Not my type at all.”

            “See? That’s what I mean. I went into the data to see if I could make the number more accurate and when I did I found out that you were a bad match,” Korra said. “Now I’m trying to figure out what to do with this next match.”

            “Another low number?”

            “No. Opposite. Stupidly high. Mid 90’s. Nobody has ever seen a number this high.”

            “I thought you said there were no matches in the 90’s. Wow, who is it?”

            Korra forced down a smile. “I did, which is why I’m doing my due diligence. Well remember what happened with Mako? I need to be absolutely certain that this matches.”

            “Have you dug into the math or whatever yet?”

            “I was, up until this morning, when you showed up,” Korra said. “But there is only so much I can look into by myself.”

            “What are you saying Korra? Do you want me to help you find my own soulmate?” Asami asked, shocked.

            “Well yeah. I want to make sure that your profile is correct, likes and dislikes and such. To make sure this unreal number is actually right before I move forward with anything.”

            “Ok, when do we start?” Asami asked.

            “Well there are 36 pages of notes just on likes and dislikes before we get to the relationship-y stuff. This will take a while. And…” Korra paused for a very long yawn. “I’m exhausted. I think you’d want some time to… emotionally prepare for dissecting your own life.”

            “That sounds like a good idea,” Asami said, fighting an empathetic yawn of her own.

            “Can you come in tomorrow?” Korra asked.

            “Sure.”

            “Tomorrow morning. Like 11:30?”

            “That barely qualifies as morning.”

            “I know, it’s just it is a little after noon right now, I’m exhausted and hungry and I plan on sleeping for like eighteen hours.”

            “Very well, I’ll meet you here at 11:30 tomorrow.”

            By the time Korra got back to her tiny two room apartment, stuffed her face full of food that was reasonably healthy, and finally collapsed on the couch (it was closer than the bed) it was a little after 3. It just so happened to be perfect because she did sleep for seventeen hours which gave her time to shower, change, and head out the door without being super late to meet Asami.

            It was 11:45 by the time Korra made it back to the office.

            Asami was waiting for her. With coffee.

            “It’s not quite as hot as it should be,” Asami said as she handed Korra the paper cup.

            “Sorry. I just really figured that I should shower before I got here considering I only got up like an hour ago.”

            “You really weren’t kidding about sleeping forever.” Asami smiled. It was a cute smile. Damn her.

            “I need my beauty sleep.”

            “I’m surprised you ever wake up then,” she smiled. Stupid quick Asami and her wit and looks and everything. “The coffee has a double shot of espresso. I figured you’d need it.”

            “Thank you. Sorry I was late.”

            “Don’t worry about it. I’m just super curious to see this whole process,” she said as she rubbed her hands together.

            “Well, no time like the present.”

            Together they walked back to Korra’s desk, Korra sipping the caffeinated beverage that was just the right amount of coffee, sugar, and milk.

            “This is really good by the way.”

            “Thanks, I brew it myself.”

            “Do you now?”

            “I did spend all this money on an espresso machine so it would be a waste to not share it.”

            They sat down at the desk as Korra turned on her computer and opened all the things that she needed to open. She noticed that the percentage for her match with Asami had gone down. Now it was 89.6%. Which inadvertently made Korra’s eye twitch. Was Raava playing her? What the hell was going on? Was all of this going to be a lie? Or some bad math?

            “Where do we start?” Asami asked. “I’m super curious to see this go through.”

            “Well the easiest thing to do is to go through all of your personal details and make sure we have the right information.”

            “Sounds good to me.”

            “Let’s see… eye color, hair color I can see for myself.”

            “I’m actually a natural blonde. I just dye it.”

            Korra looked over her screen at Asami with a stunned, open mouth expression. “What?”

            “I’m joking. This is all natural and some high quality shampoos and conditioners and other stuff,” Asami said as she did a little hair flip which might have temporarily stunned Korra.

            89.6% her ass. She was definitely crushing hard on this girl. 100%

            “Height?”

            “Five nine.”

            “Tall.”

            “What are you five six?”

            “Five five,” Korra mumbled. Before Asami could comment, Korra said, “Moving on! Weight?”

            “Rude!”

            “Sorry? I’ll just assume that 150 is right?”

            Asami gasped. “And I bought you coffee!”

            “I don’t know things!”

            “I am 136!”

            “Give me a second to fix that,” Korra said as she typed the appropriate keys.

            “Did it really say I was a hundred and fifty pounds?” Asami said, grabbing at the screen.

            “Hey! No cheating! You might invalidate the test!”

            Asami frowned, and sat back down in a huff. “I’m not liking this Raava spirit person and their terrible judge of my person.”

            “Relax. We’re just getting through the preliminary stuff. Unless you’d much rather jump to fun stuff.”

            “Yeah, let’s get to this fun stuff.”

            “Likes and dislikes. This is going to take a while.”

            “I’ve got nothing to do for the rest of the day.”

            “This might take a few days.”

            “How long is it?”

            “Thirty six pages,” Korra said. “With about fifty questions a page. And that isn’t even counting the… personal… stuff.”

            “Do you mean the kinks?”

            “Yeah…” Korra said without looking up at Asami. That was the one thing of both her and Asami’s profiles she really didn’t want to read, so hadn’t yet.

            “Let’s build up to it.”

            “A good plan,” Korra said as she queued up the questions. “First question: opinion on brownies? Center piece, edges?”

            “It’s all about the edges,” Asami said. “The few times I make them, I’ll bake them in muffin tins so that I just get all edges all the time.”

            Korra stared at Asami with a wide-eyed look of horror.

            “What?”

            “That’s GENIUS!”

            Asami stood up and offered a small bow. “Thank you, thank you.”

            “Ok next question…”

            For the next six hours, Korra and Asami powered through questions, very occasionally fixing something on the questionnaire.

            Korra barely looked at the match rating, which was steadily ticking lower and lower.

            Instead they were comparing and contrasting responses (“You actually _liked_ _Jupiter Ascending_?!” Korra asked incredulously. “Absolutely!” Asami countered. “It is the perfect blend of utter nonsense and desperate sincerity and is the best kind of terrible. I love it. I love it more when slightly drunk.”), or totally agreeing on just the right things (“Finally! Someone else who read the _Abhorsen_ books! I’ve been waiting for this moment my whole life. After this we are going to have a conversation about this because I have thoughts! Thoughts and feelings!”).

            It was just about dinner time when their collective stomach rumblings started to signal that maybe they should take a break.

            “Ok, my face hurts from laughing so much,” Asami said as she wiped away a tear of laughter (caused by the Infamous Korra Babysitting Story of the time with Baby Meelo at the park with the dog and the poop). “And I’m starving. Should we pause this and go get something to eat?”

            “I love food! How did you know?”

            “Question 27.”

            “I thought that one was about opinions on cuddling, which strongly in favor of, but doesn’t really have anything to do with food.”

            “Not if you’re doing it wrong.”

            “How do you cuddle with food?”

            “You have snacks by the couch or bed. I’m a marathon cuddler. I latch on and don’t let go for hours. Also, I had cold hands and feet and I need to leech someone else’s body heat.”

            “Are you a vampire?”

            “Maybe… Now come on there’s a pretty good place down the block,” Asami said as she extended her hand to pull Korra out of the cubicle.

            As they left Korra spied the percentage and it was disastrously low: 66.4%

            They sat in the best kind of cheap diner with the awkward green pleather booth seats and ordered what smelled like delicious and greasy food.

            “Ok, I’ve been dying to ask,” Korra said, “how did you find out about us? I mean my job. We don’t really broadcast what we do.”

            “Oh, I was out with a couple of friends at a bar the night before,” Asami said. “And there was a whole group of people doing the usual complaining about work and I overheard a little bit and they kept complaining that their job was getting difficult because these two people wouldn’t make out, so then I started actively eavesdropping. It took a little while but I figured it out and had to see it for myself.”

            “Huh,” Korra muttered. “I think I was at that bar. But I must have left before you got there.”

            “Why?” Asami did another little hair flip. It had to be intentional at this point. “You would have recognized me?”

            “I’ve been trolling through potential matches for your love life trying to find your soulmate, so I’d think so. That and I’m pretty sure you’d be the prettiest person at the bar, it’d be hard to not notice you.”

            This time Asami hid behind her hair a little bit, almost shyly. “Thank you.”

            Their food arrived and in between bites of breakfast for dinner for Korra and a rueben and a giant pile of fries for Asami, she asked, “So who is your soulmate?”

            Korra swallowed a suddenly dry piece of pancake. “I don’t have one.”

            Asami’s expression was perfectly sorrowful. “Why not?”

            Korra shrugged and looked away. “Perk of the job.”

            “What do you mean? Perk?”

            “Anyone who does what I do, we don’t have soulmates. Maybe because of the job or maybe we get the job because we don’t have one.”

            “You don’t have a soulmate, ever?”

            Korra shrugged again. “Maybe I will if I quit and go back to working in real life. Or something else happens.”

            “But why don’t you have one?”

            “I don’t know. Maybe I was born at the wrong time. Maybe I’m just too prickly of a person. Maybe every person I could be paired with has a better match than me. Maybe there’s a hundred thousand other reasons.”

            “That’s sad,” Asami said, but seeing something in Korra she instantly shifted gears so smoothly and quickly that a professional driver would have been jealous. “But I can totally imagine you as a classy flapper girl like a century ago, drinking lots, talking loudly, breaking all the social rules, kissing and never calling, dancing the night away, looking ridiculously good.”

            “Thanks? But I’d need a good dance partner. My swing dancing isn’t great.”

            “Dancing isn’t that hard.”

            “Says you. You can probably waltz and salsa and whatever circles around me.”

            “Ok, waltzing isn’t hard. And I can do a mean tango. But I’m sure we could figure out swing.”

            The conversation continued, in that it never really stopped, throughout dinner/breakfast and on the walk back to Korra’s cubicle.

            They sat down across from each other and Korra asked, “So do you want to dive back in?”

            “You know, I think I’m comfortable diving into the sexual questions for a little bit.”

            Korra swallowed hard. “Uh… ok.” She clicked a few buttons and found the appropriate section. “Well the first one is easy: sexuality?”

            “Bi,” Asami answered quickly and with confidence. “With a slight preference for boys.”

            “Really?” Korra asked.

            “I mean like very slight. Like 60-40. Why is that surprising?”

            “No. I mean yes. I mean it’s surprising because that’s something we have in common.”

            “Oh really?” Asami asked, one eyebrow raised.

            “Yup,” Korra said before being distracted by a flashing 96.0% match compatibility. She was really going to have to talk to Raava about this nonsense. “Uh, so the next question is your opinion on BDSM.”

            “Like the whole shebang? Whips and nipple clips and candle wax?”

            Korra’s blush must have been obvious, because her cheeks and neck were hot and she was starting to squirm in her chair with thoughts of Asami’s sex in her head. “Yup.”

            “I’m into it a little bit. Yes to the whips. No to the nipple clips. Haven’t tried the candle wax. Handcuffs are a must. As are blindfolds. But I’m not into the full on dungeon, leather suit stuff.”

            “Ok, I’ll just mark that down.”

            “What about you?” Asami asked.

            The heat was growing, spreading. This was a dangerous line of thought. “What about me?”

            “Come on! I’m feeling very exposed right about now! Help a girl out and share some of your preferences.”

            “I’m not a big fan of being tied up, but I might be into doing the tying. Nipple clips… sound not fun.”

            96.69% match. Ok now Raava was just fucking with her, in not a fun way.

            “What’s next?”

            “Um… oh god,” Korra groaned.

            “Come on! We’ve already done a lot of soul bearing it can’t get any worse.”

            Very quietly Korra mumbled, “How do you feel about anal?”

            Asami grinned, like watching Korra squirm and blush and be awkward was worth the seriously invasive questions. Which only continued for twenty minutes (opinion on toys? Favorite toys to use on female partners? Male Partners? And opinion of shower sex?) before a seriously flustered Korra couldn’t continue.

            After that they went back to the general opinion questions, but Korra seemed to be a bit more reserved than she was before. Maybe it had to do with the sexual questions or maybe the fact that the compatibility between Korra, the girl without a soulmate, and the perfect woman, Asami, had once again dropped to the low 60’s.

            Their day of questions ended at about ten, which was fairly late.

            “Can we do this tomorrow?” Asami asked. “I’m really very curious to see who my soulmate is.”

            “Me too,” Korra muttered.

            “What?”

            “Nothing, it’s just the numbers are jumping all over the place. And I think I’ll stay late tonight and try to figure out what the hell is going on with this.”

            “Korra, you don’t have to.”

            “No, I do. You’re a pretty great person Asami. Amazing by every standard and measurement. I want you to be happy.” She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw 52.3%.  She was now a worse match for Asami than Mako was. “I want you to be with the right pers-”

            She never got to finish the word.

            Asami kissed her.

            It was as surprising as it was sweet and everything Korra ever wanted.

            But it wasn’t for her.

            “Asami,” Korra breathed as she pulled away from the tall beauty. “I’m sorry. I’m not your soulmate.”

            “How do you know?”

            “Because I thought I was. That’s why I was spending so much time on your case. I couldn’t believe that I had a soulmate, let alone one as perfect as you. Then I start spending time with you and realize that you’re just about the perfect woman. But I’m a worse match for you than Mako.” She gestured at the screen that was still turned away from Asami.

            “I don’t care. These are a bunch of numbers and questions that don’t know me. I’ve spent more time with you and enjoyed that time more than anyone I’ve ever met or dated. I think we’d be great together. And I want to find out for myself. You can’t tell me that you didn’t have a lot of fun today.”

            “So much fun, but-“

            “But nothing. Come on, let’s go out. Together. Hold hands and cuddle all night and makeout during awesome movies we’ve both know the words to. Get dessert for breakfast and breakfast for dinner.”

            “That sounds amazing.” Korra flipped her computer screen to Asami to show her what she saw.

            Her profile next to Asami’s. A big red number between the two pictures.

            “See?”

            “Korra…”

            “I know. It just wouldn’t work. And I don’t know if I can open myself up to that kind of pain again, going into something that is doomed to failure.”

            “Do you know what numbers are?”

            “Of course I do!”

            Asami grabbed the sides of Korra’s head and turned them towards the screen.

            Flashing 98.3% and the words “confirmed” below it. And below that was blinking the words “MAKE OUT ALREADY”.

            “What the hell.”

            “Please tell me you’ll go out with me?” Asami said. “I know this great ice cream place a few blocks over that is open for another hour.”

            “Uh… uh… uh…”

            “Korra says yes,” said another voice. Both women turned to see the statuesque Kyoshi standing there, looking pretty and intimidating and so sure of herself. “The numbers are right, Korra. They kept changing because you kept screwing with it. Trust me, I did all the due diligence on my case. And if I need to, I will lock both of you in a janitor’s closet.”

            “You…” Korra tried to accuse. “Raava… You…”

            “Oh will you just please accept the lovely girl’s date? I will if you don’t.”

            “Ice cream, yes,” Korra finally managed to form a mostly complete thought.

            Asami smiled, grabbed Korra’s hand and started to drag her out of the office.

            “But… I don’t… What?”

            “You can figure it out later,” Asami said. “But we have a date to get to and I’m super fucking excited to go out with my soulmate who has the most amazing arm muscles ever. First ice cream and then there is going to be so much cuddling.”

            “Yes. Ice cream.”

            “Do I have to kiss you again to jump start your brain?”

            “Yes-“

 

            Two days later (when Korra returned to work after taking a “sick” day) Korra marched into Raava’s space.

            “What. The. Hell?” she yelled at the spirit.

            Raava chuckled again.

            “You couldn’t have told me?”

            “Would you have believed me? Or Kyoshi for that matter?”

            “Yes!”

            “Korra…”

            “Fine! So, what the hell was that nonsense with giving me a job that had already been cleared?” Korra demanded.

            “We all knew that you’d never believe it unless you sat down and dissected the problem yourself. It was something we’ve never done before. We weren’t prepared for all of the glitches that happened with the dropping of the match percentages. The more you edited to more the program glitched trying to pair up four separate profiles. The two profiles Kyoshi cleared for both you and Asami, and then the ones that you edited for both of you. The system got lost in itself.”

            “So… that was my fault?”

            “Inadvertently.”

            “What about the fact that I thought we weren’t supposed to have soulmates?”

            “I don’t know where you got that idea from. But I believe you might have gotten the misinformation from Sokka, who was very upset over Yue at the time. Fixers can have soulmates, Avatars too. Most don’t, most don’t want one. Some do want a soulmate, but they are just harder to find.”

            “This is so screwed up,” Korra groaned. “I’m so confused.”

            “Then take another day off. Go enjoy yourself, and get to know Asami a little better. Or more accurately let her get to know you.”

            “Fine! I will!” Korra stomped off, not entirely mad that she got to see Asami again so soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, this was an idea I've had floating around my head for maybe a year or so, but I could never figure out how to make it work. And then I wrote Dream of (Being) Someone Better and seemingly purged the angst from my system and so I'm back with fluffy soulmate nonsense which allowed me to write this properly. Or mostly properly. I think this could be better, but editing is boring and I have two more (massive) story ideas I want to play with. Let me know what you think.  
> <3 Bourbon  
> abronzeagegod.tumblr.com  
> Up next*: a massive band AU that will have some unconventional story telling methods at play
> 
> *subject to availability, terms and conditions may apply


End file.
